Gameplay - Destiny of Ancient Kingdoms
Game-play Destiny of Ancient Kingdoms features three different races: Humans, Elves and Night Creatures. The class you choose determines the race of your character, which is one of the many areas where DOAK is truly unique. Players who select human classes have the option to choose from a variety of skin tones when creating their character, which really gives the player a lot of freedom to customize their character. The controls and shortcut keys are quite similar to other games in this genre, which is helpful because you won’t have to learn new controls and interfaces if you’ve played other MMOS before. 'Character Classes and Races.' Swordsman (Human): The Swordsman has the strongest physical attack and defense attributes in Destiny of Ancient Kingdoms. Swordsmen aspire to protect their team-mates, and they will even give up some of their own defense ability in order to exchange it for stronger attack damage. Magician (Human): magicians are more focused on their spiritual training instead of physical training. They are masters of manipulating the natural elements. magicians have the strongest magic damage. However, their Health Points and defense are quite weak. Friar (Human): Friars are the only class out of all the other classes who can use magic to heal people. They are the doctors on the team. Friars give team-mates good protection and benefits by using their healing powers to trick the gods of death. Archer (Elf): Archers have the fastest physical attack and movement speed in Destiny of Ancient Kingdoms. They can attack from extremely far away because they were born in the jungle and learned to hunt with bows and arrows instead of close range weapons. Archers also have the ability to summon a powerful Gorilla to fight for them because hunters know the ways of the Jungle. Soul Eater (Night Creature):' '''Soul Eaters have the strongest ability to control their enemies as they were reborn from death, and have a deep understanding of life energy. They have the best life (Health Points) and defense attributes in Destiny of Ancient Kingdoms and can attack enemies to recover their own (HP). Soul Eaters also have the ability to summon scary ghosts to fight for them. '''Assassin' (Elf): Assassins have the ability to hide in the shadows. They prefer to attack with powerful critical attacks from a short distance. Their critical damage is the strongest out of all the characters. Skills. Active Skills: 'These skills are basically your character’s main attacks that you will use in combat. Your character can learn new “Active Skills” by purchasing “Skill Books” from an NPC (Non-player character) named “Skol”. You’ll find him in most of the beginner maps. '''Passive skills:'Your character is able to learn “Passive Skills” once he or she has reached certain levels. “Passive skills” either affect your character, your character’s team or your enemies in different ways. '''Elfin Abilities: Your character can get additional abilities by equipping Elfins. “Elfins” are like little spirits that join you on your adventure to aid your character in battle. General Skills: These skills are basic skills that don’t require leveling up like Ride, Rest, Item Assembly, Item Disassembly, Abandon Pet and Upgrade Wings. Live Skills: These are skills that involve gathering and crafting such as Weapon Making, Armor Making, Jewelry making, Herb Picking, Alchemy, Fishing, and Cooking. Guild Skills: These are skills your character will acquire from the Guild Map when your character’s guild is higher than level 2. These skills include: Additional Damage Points, Hard Armor, Strong will, Additional magic damage, Economics, Architecture, and Cultivation. How to Improve Your Character's Skills ' ' Active Skill Upgrade: “Blood Soul” is a form of magical energy that can be obtained from monsters by defeating them. You can upgrade your character’s “Active Skills” with the Blood Soul Points that you have gathered by purchasing “Blood Containers” from traders in the game to make “Blood Soul Hearts”. Your character can use “Blood Soul Hearts” to improve his/her general skills. Elfin assembly: Elfins get stronger by using the “Elfin Assembly” tab from the “Character Interface”. Assembling Elfins is simple. Put the Elfin with the appearance and main attributes that you would like to keep in the “Main Elfin” box, then put the Elfin that has abilities you would like to gain into the “Minor Elfin” box and click “yes”. Your Elfin could possibly lose a skill to gain a new skill. The skill level of your Elfin’s abilities has a probability of increasing when you assemble two Elfins of the same skill level. Live Skills:' Live Skills automatically upgrade every time you use those skills E.g.: Your Weapon Making skill will increase by making weapons. Guild Skills:' You can upgrade your Guild Skills by upgrading the buildings in your Guild Map. You must gather Guild Resources and use some of the money from your Guild Fund to upgrade your Guild Constructions. Leveling up: Characters “level up” by defeating monsters and completing tasks until your character’s EXP reaches a certain point to be qualified for the next level. How to Boost Your Character's HP and MP during Battle. ' ' Potions and stones: You''' can use potions to recover a bulk amount of your character’s HP or MP. Potions come in different sizes which allow players of different levels to use different options for their level. '''Food: Your character can eat food to recover a certain amount of HP and MP points per second that it is in effect. How to Improve the Strength of Your Character's Equipment ' ' There are five different quality levels of equipment: White, Blue, Purple, Gold and Orange. White, Blue and Purple equipment are quite average. Your character can buy them from traders, craft them or find them in battle. Gold and Orange equipment are very rare. You’ll find them in instances and neutral maps, usually after killing a difficult boss monster. Gold and Orange equipment are not only stronger than the other types, but it also gives your character more attributes called “Suit Points”. Equipment Items have their own levels and strengths that can be upgraded by using different types of stones. Essence Stones: Essence Stones are used to slightly increase the general attribute potency of your character’s equipment, but they do not increase the level of the equipment. There is also a chance to lose attribute potency when using “Equipment Remaking”, so don’t over-do it. Reinforced Sapphires: Reinforced Sapphires are used to increase the additional attributes of your character’s equipment. Having strong additional attributes really comes in handy when fighting monsters that are higher levels than your character’s current level. You can go to the NPC named “Domi” in the City of Heroes to reinforce your equipment with the reinforced sapphires. Runes: Runes can be used to increase your character’s passive attributes such as Strength, Endurance, Intellect, Spirit, and Agility by inlaying them. First, you need to drill an inlay hole in your equipment with an item called “Equip Drilling" by Going to the NPC named “Hodge” in the City of Heroes”. Identification Scrolls: Identification scrolls are used to identify your equipment's additional attributes. This will improve your Intellect, Strength, Endurance etc. Item Assembly and disassembly. ' ' Item Assembly: '''You can use "Item Assembly" to assemble better items from inferior items. Open the “Skill Interface” and click on the “General tab”. The items you can assemble include Mercenary tasks, Essence stones, Reinforced sapphires and Runes. There is a higher chance of gaining better quality equipment when you assemble more items, E.g.: There is a 50% success rate if you assemble 3 items together, and 100% success rate if you assemble 5 items together. '''Item disassembly: '''You can use “Item Disassembly” to disassemble useless equipment to obtain either: Essence Stones or Useless Dust. Useless Dust can be used to make Essence Stones by using Alchemy. '''Economics and trade functions. There are three types of currencies in Destiny of Ancient Kingdoms. Bound Money: This money is bound to your character, which simply means that it can’t be traded with other characters for equipment that they might be selling. Unbound Money:' You can use this type of money to buy items and “Prepaid Points” from fellow players. Prepaid Points: You can use “Prepaid Points” to buy items such as “Mounts”, “Fashion Items”, certain permits, “VIP status”, “Drugs” and many other items from the in-game market that improve your character’s strength and your general gameplay experience. As the name suggests, you have to purchase "Prepaid Points” from the “recharge” section of UDEA's website. “Prepaid Points” are worth real money so spend them wisely. Trade: Your character can trade items with other players by left-clicking on the player, then right-click on the player’s avatar. Right-Click on “Trade” to open the trade interface to swap equipment. Player modes. Security Level:' '''Your character is unable to attack other players if he or she is any level below level 20. Other players who have levels higher than your character are unable to attack your character if your level is lower than level 20. '''PK Mode':' '''PK' or Player Killing Mode enables your character to kill other players. '''Peace Mode: Apply this mode when your character wants to avoid conflict with other players. Red-Name Mode: Your character will only attack monsters and players with names that are highlighted in red. Team '''Mode:You and your friends'' can play together safely without harming each other in this mode. Guild Mode: Your character can play safely with other members of your guild without harming each other in this mode. Kingdom Mode: Your character won’t injure anyone from your kingdom in this mode. All Kill Mode:'' 'Your Character will be able to kill all other players. '''Player Killing Regulations ' ' Your character can get more Player Killing Points by killing residents of your own kingdom, but your character’s name will turn Orange to warn you that the residents of your Kingdom are talking about how dangerous your character is. Your character’s name will turn Red once your PK points reach a specific amount. This indicates that your character needs to be punished by the guards and all the soldiers will attack your character once they notice him/her. If your character is killed by the guards, then you will only be allowed to revive from the "jail". 1) There is a possibility of dropping an Unbound Item from your character’s bag if your character is killed. 2) Your character will only be allowed to revive from the “jail” if your character is killed by the guards. 3) Your character will be directly sent to the “jail” when your Player Killing Points reach 10 points. 4) Red-Name players will be attacked by kingdom guards. 5) Officials of your character’s Kingdom can take Red-Name Players to "jail" 6) Players in the same kingdom can use Mode for attacking Red-Name players without increasing their PK points. 7) You can use special items from the Market or by waiting to reduce your character’s PK points.